


"Routine"

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles that make a story. </p><p>In denial Draco. Determined Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firewhisky

It was the routine, and Draco didn’t even remember how it got started.  
  
He found himself again on top of Potter, riding him slowly, leaning down to kiss him, moaning into the git’s mouth. Yeah, he was still a git, but Draco loved fucking him.  
  
Draco loved the part when Potter knew he was close—he’d grab Draco by his waist and switch. Then Draco’s back was against the mattress and Potter on top. He knew his silly grin had given him away.  
  
Yeah, he didn’t remember how they’d gotten started; Draco believed he was correct in blaming the Firewhisky.


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conflict of Interest

Draco paced around the room looking for the right words to say to Pansy. “There are things that I want—that he can’t give me.”  
  
“What kind of things?” Pansy asked, eyes full of scepticism towards Draco’s comment.  
  
“Like…like…”  
  
“You don’t have anything. The man wants to take it to the next level, and you’re just afraid of a commitment,” Pansy said, crossing her arms as she gave Draco a once over. He had been lying in bed all weekend and was avoiding all human contact. Pansy, unlike Potter, didn’t respect his space.  
  
“You need to get off that bed and—”  
  
“It’s not a fear of commitment!” Draco declared. “It’s a conflict of interest.” Pansy raised an eyebrow, and Draco took that as an indication to continue. “He’s an Auror and I’m a former Death Eater and trying to make a name for myself. On my own. _Without_ his help. What will people say—”  
  
“Since when do _you_ care about what people will say?”  
  
Pansy had a point. Draco hated it when Pansy had a point. Ever since Potter had forgiven her, she’d always taken his side. Evidently, he was her bloody Saviour too.  
  
Draco huffed around in his bed and turned to his side with his back facing Pansy. He just hoped that she’d disappear eventually. He no longer wished to argue with her. He no longer wished to argue with anybody. Ten minutes later when he did turn around, she was gone and Draco sighed with a relief. A relief that didn’t last for a very long time.  
  
“Malfoy?”  
  
Draco heard Potter’s voice as he knocked on the door twice before opening the door slowly.  
  
“Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco asked confused. He’d told Potter that he wanted a few days apart.  
  
“Pansy told me that you were really sick and asking for me,” Potter answered, oh so innocently and Draco groaned. The man really did care about everyone and believed whatever anyone told him.  
  
“I told you rule number one—”  
  
“I know, but I couldn’t just follow your rule—I had to see for myself.”  
  
 _Rule number one, never trust a Slytherin_. Draco had told Potter the first night they’d spent together. He’d told Potter that someone had broken into his flat and he needed him right away. Potter had come in with all his valiant glory to rescue Draco. In the end, Draco managed to convince him to stay the night—in his bed—which he later blamed on Firewhisky.  
  
“As you can see, I’m perfectly well and Pansy had, in fact, lied. Now you can g—”  
  
“Just like that?” Potter asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Then, he locked it.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Potter was doing that thing where he was being all determined. Like he wanted Draco and nothing else mattered. Draco secretly loved that about Potter but scowled anyway.  
  
“Potter I need—”  
  
“And what about what I need?” Potter asked, sitting on Draco’s bed as he began to rub Draco’s feet. “Maybe I can help you relax.” Potter took of his coat and placed Draco’s feet in his laps. He slowly began to rub them and then moved his way up—continuing to massage Draco’s calves, then his thighs then— _Oh Merlin_!  
  
“Potter…”  
  
“Don’t you want to relax, Draco?” Potter teased. He licked his lips and slowly began to pull down Draco’s trousers. “I just want to help you release some stress.”  
  
Draco moaned as he felt Potter’s hand on his erection. That was the other thing about Potter Draco loved: he was always ready to take Draco anywhere, anytime.  
  
Draco moaned as he felt Potter’s tongue lick the head of his cock and soon, his wet lips got to work.  
  
“Potter, this is not going to help me make my mind!” Draco whined as Potter didn’t budge from his licking. Draco bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a satisfying moan again. His hand involuntarily moved towards Potter’s hair and began to set a steady rhythm.  
  
“Potter…I…uh—” Draco’s speech only became more and more incoherent regardless of how hard he tried to make his point. It was useless. He was spilling in Potter’s mouth and eventually began to just tell Potter how much he loved it and how he should take it all in. He hated himself for having a weakness for Potter’s tongue.  
  
When Potter looked up, he had a satisfying grin on his face that Draco just wanted to smack off his face.  
  
“Potter, that was utterly unfair!”  
  
“Rule number two,” Potter said, and began to remove his shirt and then unbuttoned his trousers. Draco couldn’t take his eyes off the growing bulge in Potter’s trousers.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
 _Rule number two, there's no such thing as fair._


End file.
